The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “detecting technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and the like, have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical services, and the like, through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Recently, an IoT which denotes an intelligent technology and service in which all things are connected based on an internet thereby information among humans and things, and among things are communicated has been widely used. A wireless device which is based on the IoT is generally connected to an open network.
However, a network pairing scheme and an encryption/authentication scheme under an open network environment have not been proposed up to now. Accordingly, security issues may occur in use of the wireless device.
Meanwhile, an authentication key and an encryption key of a wireless device which does not include a display unit are preset in the wireless device. This is why it is difficult to confirm that the authentication key and the encryption key are correctly input if the display unit is not included in the wireless device. As a result, difficulties for device authentication may occur. Accordingly, a preset authentication key and encryption key are used for an authentication process of the wireless device by considering an issue of inputting a key and compatibility among devices which perform authentication.
However, it is difficult to update the preset authentication key and encryption key, and an issue may occur in security of the wireless device if the preset authentication key and encryption key are exposed. Further, the wireless device has a limitation that the wireless device may communicate with only a device which may be authenticated based on the preset authentication key and encryption key.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for performing a pairing process in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.